Phantom of Ouran
by Rikki Taro
Summary: The drama club in Ouran is never noticed, so in order to sustain themselves from being cut, they ask the Host Club to help bring business by being their main stars in an upcoming musical. Though the three main stars, two see it as their opportunity to confess their feelings and take things personally while the other is the only normal one and sees it as a musical.


**Yea! Another one-shot for one-shot month I'm excited. And this one I love because it's **_**Phantom of the Opera!**_** *sudden organ music* Yeah! I love the movie, and when I think of this the fan girl meter inside me breaks so I'm happy to have written this. So enjoy! WARNING: HIGH CHANCE OF OOC BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE IT WORKS IN THIS SITUATION**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Phantom of the Opera. Lyrics from the song came from **

**Summary: The drama club in Ouran is never noticed, so in order to sustain themselves from being cut, they ask the Host Club to help bring business by being their main stars in an upcoming musical. Though the three main stars, two see it as their opportunity to confess their feelings and take things personally while the other is the only normal one and sees it as a musical. Will this show be successful? Though the bigger question is will they need to pull more performances with the twisted ending?**

* * *

**Overture**

"Why are we coming here again?" Aiyo groaned as he walked down the hall with his partner Yuki. The girl tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and gave a cold glare to her vice president.

"Because we need serious help. No one knows that the Drama Club exists, no matter how many times we announce it." She barked spinning on her heel to keep walking down the hall. "Where is Toya?!"

"Right here!" Another voice shouted behind them was a boy with black hair.

"Always late because you think you're the main star." Yuki huffed. "Come one, we're already probably late with the appointment I made."

"Who exactly did you make it with?" Aiyo squeaked.

"With the Host Club."

"The…The Host Club?!" Aiyo cried holding his arm back. "But that club has those two twins that hate me!"

"Get over it." Toya huffed, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"That's right; we need their help if we have hope in keeping our club. In our next production if we don't bring in a full house then we shall be abolished!" Yuki shouted and calmed down and approached the door just as a familiar brunette girl disguised as a boy passed by them. Yuki looked at her, although didn't know her really gender and thought she was a he. Haruhi passed on; glad she was excused early to go make the sale at the super market as the drama club entered the third music room.

"Welcome!" Tamaki Suoh greeted with a wide smile from where he sat on his throne.

"Thank you Tamaki, but I'm one to get straight to the point." Yuki said crossing her arms.

"I'm sure you are Yuki-senpai." Kyoya said scribbling in his notebook.

"I take you know why we're hear Kyoya Ootori?" Yuki asked, giving him a glare.

"Of course, like most clubs you always want our help to promote yourself." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked upon the three. "President of the drama club Shikibara Yuki, third year Ouran Academy and daughter of famous stage director. Then Hikoto Toyo, second year and son of famous actress. Then there's the vice president Akito Aiyo, also second year and son of famous costume designer."

"Akito?" Two voices asked in unison as two pairs of eyes glinted dangerously.

"Akito is the woman who crushed Mother's hopes of being a costume designer." Hikaru growled pulling out his baseball bat.

"It is time to avenge her!" Kaoru shouted running towards the upperclassman that jumped and was trying to go to the door although Yuki grabbed hold of his collar.

"Can we get down to business?" She asked calmly.

"Go on." Tamaki said waving his hand and looking over at the girl.

"Well as you probably already know, no one knows about the drama club so we were thinking of teaming up with you. Now before you object, you would benefit greatly from this. The Host Club will receive three fourths of the profit we make from tickets we just need the school to know we exist."

"Look we appreciate the offer-" Kyoya said but was interrupted by Tamaki.

"We'll help! I love the theatre!"

"Then why didn't you ever come?" Toya grumbled.

"Well I have to care for the Host Club above everything else. But I believe we can help." Tamaki smiled when a cold hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse us a moment." Kyoya said and pushed Tamaki off to the dressing rooms. "What are you doing idiot?!"

"Come on Kyoya, we should help them out. They're like the newspaper club." Tamaki whimpered.

"And you don't even know the half of that club." Kyoya muttered under his breath

"Please Kyoya." Tamaki pleaded sharing him looks with the puppy eyes.

"First we need to see about what production their wanting to do." Kyoya sighed as the two turned back and went back to the drama club.

"What will the wonderful play be?" Tamaki asked.

"Musical, and I'm sure you will like it Mr. Suoh." Yuki smiled. "The Phantom of the Opera."

"Phantom of the Opera?!" Tamaki repeated a smile spread across his face. "I love that play?! It came from France!"

"Musical and I'm aware." Yuki said. "Now I was planning that since the Host Club is sure to draw in crowd that you would all want the lead roles."

"Really?!"

"Yes, now for the Phantom I thought of Kyoya, since he is an incredible actor to hide his really colors of being, what was it? Being the Shadow King?" Yuki smirked.

"I've seen this musical and what about the female lead?"

"Well, the Host Club clearly can fit in romance between two men with your 'sexuality'."

"I'm out." Kyoya said walking away. "I recommend you figure out the role of Christine Daae before you figure out the male leads."

"He may be right." Yuki pondered then snapped her fingers. "That one first year boy! Mr. Fujioka has the face of a girl. He may be perfect for the role. So now say if he were to play Christine, who would be the Phantom."

"I will!" Two voices said in unison both a ginger head and a blonde. The two looked at each other with shocked and angry expressions.

"Patience boys." Yuki waved over at them. "Clearly you both are gay and would enjoy being a romantic couple with Fujioka but don't forget there are two love interests."

"Dibs on being the Phantom!" Tamaki yelled.

"Very well then Hikaru shall be Christine's true love Raoul."

"Wait what?!"

"Idiot." Kyoya sighed as the Host Club went into theatre.

* * *

"You did it on yourself you know." Kyoya said coldly looking at the cast list that he was writing up for the Drama club. He was alone with Tamaki, who was moping.

"But I know how this ends! Haruhi will go off in the sunset with Hikaru and leave me alone."

"It's true but you'll have to adjust, you did agree to it, although luckily I pulled the terms." Kyoya said.

_Flashback_

"_Alright we'll take part in this play but only for these conditions." Kyoya said. "One, we shall have full control over Haruhi's wardrobe for being Christine." Yuki looked back to Aiyo who nodded quickly with his fear of the twins glaring at him._

"_And Haruhi may need to do some lip syncing of an actual girl singing." Tamaki perked up and leaned up to whisper something in Kyoya's ear. "Actually Tamaki said he's been taking sing lessons."_

"_From whom?" Yuki asked looking at Tamaki. The blonde glanced at his feet and shuffled them around._

"_Me."_

"_Wow, you are perfect to be the Phantom." Yuki smiled and the deal was struck_

_End of Flashback_

"Have you really been giving Haruhi lessons?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Yes, it started out with me just helping her to sound better in music class and then we kept doing it in the veranda out in the garden." Tamaki sighed thinking of those wonderful afternoons that he wished he could keep her with him alone like those afternoons.

"Right, well including Renge, the Host club fills out the entire main cast."

"One problem, how will we get Haruhi to agree?" Tamaki asked looking up at his best friend.

"With the one thing she won't be able to refuse, removing from her debt." Kyoya said picking up his bag. I'll post this on the website, good night Tamaki." Kyoya said and left.

* * *

The girls were more rambunctious than usual the next day Haruhi noticed when she walked into school. Many of them were holding picture books from musicals with a picture book of the Host club's beside it. Many of them were talking about all the same songs and scenes from something Haruhi never heard of before. But like always, Haruhi ignored the abnormal and focused on her studies.

"Haruhi are you excited?" A girl asked

"For what?"

"For the musical! You have one of the main leads see?" The girl said handing Haruhi a sheet of paper. "Everyone in the Host Club is going to be in it!" Haruhi looked up at her confused and then read over the flyer.

**The Host Club and Drama Club proudly present a wonderful stage production of **_**Phantom of the Opera**_**.**

**Starring **

**Toya- Joseph Buquet **

**Hunny M. - Meg Giry**

**Mori T. - Madame Giry**

**Kaoru Hitachiin- Andre**

**Kyoya Ootori- Firmin**

**Renge- Carlotta**

**Hikaru Hitachiin- Viscount de Chagny Raoul**

**Tamaki Suoh- The Phantom**

**Haruhi Fujioka- Christine Daae.**

"What?!" Haruhi shouted picking up the sheet and actually ran towards the club room. Kyoya was sitting at the table sipping tea calmly and waiting for Haruhi. "What is this all about Senpai?!"

"I take you've seen our cast list?" Kyoya asked setting his cup down gently.

"Why did you guys sign me up for this?! And without even asking me first!"

"It's a mandatory event now Haruhi, but part of your debt will be removed if you cooperate."

"I guess it can't be too bad." Haruhi mumbled, her views now being seen differently with promise of the large debt she still owed to the Host Club being gone. "What's it about?"

"You mean to say you don't know what _Phantom of the Opera_ is about?!" Tamaki shouted behind her. Haruhi turned and sweat drops appeared on her face seeing Tamaki in his ridiculous getup. The blonde was in a tuxedo, black with a long cape covering over from his left side and down.

"**What** are you wearing?" Haruhi emphasized.

"Don't change the subject Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted pointing upon the girl. "Do you mean to say you have never heard of _Phantom of the Opera_?!"

"Not really, I haven't been one for plays."

"Musical." Kyoya corrected for her.

"But this has got to be one of the biggest plays of all time!" Tamaki argued.

"Musical." Kyoya corrected again.

"But it will be so wonderful Haruhi." The French blonde said hugging himself. "We shall be love interests together."

"If that's what you call it when you have a strange obsession for her." Hikaru chuckled walking in with his brother. "I'm the real love interest."

"Two love interests?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Yes, you see I'm going to be playing the role of your true love." Hikaru smirked glancing up at Tamaki with an idea in mind. He walked over to the brunette and taking her hand he pulled her flush up against him. "Perhaps we should start practicing."

Tamaki's jaw dropped, his soul escaping his body and his heart burning inside his chest with a crazed envy.

"Tamaki, go change back in your uniform." Kyoya ordered. "Now's not the time for dress rehearsals." The blonde knew not to argue with Kyoya but hesitantly and slowly turned back to go change.

"Hikaru its only simple stuff nothing big." Haruhi said turning her back. The twins exchanged glances and the two rounded up on either side of her.

"Haruhi, you do know that Christine shares intimate relationships with both the Phantom and the viscount." Kaoru asked leaning closer to her face.

"No, I've never really heard of the story." Haruhi replied looking up at the twin who exchanged glances with his other half.

"Really intimate moments." Hikaru added. The girl looked from twin to twin.

"How intimate?" Hikaru's arm looped around her waist and pulled her up closer to him than before. With his other hand, his fingers gently tilted her chin back to look up at him and he leaned down to where their noses touched.

"More intimate than this."

"Hikaru," Haruhi muttered turning her face away. "Please let me go." His golden eyes were hidden though a smirk played across his lips.

"Of course don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said and turned around and walked off with his brother who was actually shocked with what he just witnessed. Haruhi watched after him with her heart pounding in her chest and swallowed the lump in her chest. "Well, see you tomorrow Haruhi." He winked and then walked off with his twin joining by his side. Unaware of the blonde watching him begrudgingly.

**Act 1 Scene 1: Think of Me**

"Alright people! One minute and then we're going to start!" Yuki ordered looking over her clipboard. "Fujioka you ready?"

Haruhi looked up from the paper she was holding of the lyrics of the first song that was a solo. Butterflies were actually in her stomach for this but she nodded.

"Good. Now where's that Hitachiin twin?" She growled walking off.

"Man she can be a scarier female version of Kyoya." Kaoru muttered walking up to Haruhi.

"I guess." Haruhi replied in a shaky voice, adjusting her sweater since it wasn't a dress rehearsal.

"Nervous?" The gentler twin asked and Haruhi nodded.

"Fujioka!" Yuki yelled for her. Haruhi swallowed the lump in her throat and set the music sheet down and only thought that it was the same as how she rehearsed before and alone.

She walked out to the front stage, where the spotlight was directed upon her. Haruhi looked around nervously and cleared her vocal cords when the first lyric of the song only came out like a whimper.

"Fujioka!" Yuki yelled all the way from the last row in the auditorium and yet was heard perfectly from Haruhi's position. "I need to hear you all the way back here Fujioka! Now even though you'll probably have a microphone on the night of the performance, I want to at least hear you without one out here."

Haruhi gave an annoyed look although cleared her throat and soon her voice projected through the _room although still had some difficulty to be heard in the very back._

"_Think of me, think of me fondly When we've said goodbye Remember me once in a while Please promise me, you'll try  
Then you'll find that once again you long To take your heart back and be free If you'll ever find a moment Spare a thought for me  
We never said our love was evergreen Or as unchanging as the sea But if you can still remember Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things We've shared and seen Don't think about the way Things might have been  
Think of me, think of me waking Silent and resigned Imagine me trying too hard To put you from my mind  
Recall those days, look back on all those times Think of those things we'll never do There will never be a day When I won't think of you."  
_

In the distance, Hikaru only stood a little off stage and sang the small part of the song he had.

"_Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo!" _He said clapping._  
"Long ago, it seems so long ago How young and innocent we were She may not remember me But I remember her." _His voice died off while Haruhi's picked back up for full attention.

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade They have their seasons, so do we But please promise me that sometimes You will think of me."  
_The music died out as the stage hands and other cast applauded, and Yuki started walking up the aisle applauding.

"Beautiful!" She grinned pulling herself up on stage. "Just putting you in a dress and hooking a mike to your ear and this scene will be perfect! Now let's get Tamaki in and we'll try the number before _Phantom of the Opera_."

"Oh but Yuki-chan!" Hunny perked up, bounding over with his rabbit clutched in his hands. "Isn't there a scene before with _me _in it?!"

"There is Hunny, but I need an image of these songs first, please take the time to have some of the snacks I brought though!" Yuki said smiling down at her classmate and pointing at the table that she purposefully stocked full with different cakes. Immediately forgetting about having his scene skipped, Hunny went skipping towards the cake with Mori following behind.

Tamaki walked up and smiled at her his usually goofy smile.

"Oh Haruhi! This is our own duet!"

"Whatever Senpai, let's just rehearse."

"Good attitude Fujioka!" Yuki shouted, giving her a thumb up and grabbed hold of Tamaki's shoulder.

"Suoh, you stand off onto the side since we don't have the mirror in yet. And Haruhi, you just walk over to him at the right time. Now once the actual organ music begins to play, this stage is high quality and is a rotation stage that you will walk around on slowly once and then when it comes back this set," She said gesturing to the props for the first number. "Will be replaced with the props for the Phantom's liar. You get me?" The two only gave her curious and confusing looks, making her grin disappear.

"Okay, just start with the number once the music starts." She ordered, hopping off the stage. Tamaki smiled and walked off the stage as directed.

**Scene 3: The Mirror/Angel of Music**

The lights over head the stage dimmed and Haruhi walked over to the opposite side of the stage when there was a small role on the cymbal and Tamaki began singing.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,__Basking in your glory!__Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,__Sharing in my triumph!__"_ Haruhi turned and just looked around with a bored expression.

"_Angel, I hear you.__Speak, I listen.__Stay by my side,__Guide me.__Angel, my soul was weak,__Forgive me.__Enter at last, Master._"

Tamaki stifled a giggle from hearing Haruhi refer to him as 'Master' although knew there was no time for an inner mind theatre.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me.__See why in shadow I hide.__Look at your face in the mirror.__I am there, inside!_" Haruhi turned to him and started walking over to him.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian,__Grant to me your glory.__Angel of Music, hide no longer.__Come to me, strange Angel._"

"_I am your Angel of Music.__Come to me, Angel of Music_" Tamaki sung in a loud whimsical whisper and kept on before Hikaru could interrupt. "_I am your Angel of Music.__Come to me, Angel of Music._""Cut!" Yuki called hopping back up on stage. "Good job everybody, this is going well! Now Fujioka, the only problem I see is that you're not really acting. Put some effort into this, act as if you were a girl."

_The irony._ Haruhi thought.

"Imagine being in love with an old child hood sweetheart, but still captivated with the interest of the mysterious and handsome opera ghost. You get that?" Haruhi felt a chill up her spine coming from Kyoya and knew to go along with the director and only nodded. "Good! Now you practice a little tonight and look over the title song for next rehearsal. Other than that, we're done here people!"

Tamaki watched Haruhi walk off stage and grab her bag swiftly in order to leave quickly, before anyone stopped her.

_Oh Haruhi, if only you'd know about how I really feel._ He thought with a heavy sigh and picked up his bag as well when an idea zapped through his brain. _That's it! I should confess during this musical! It's a perfect opportunity; I should tell her that the way I feel is completely similar to the Phantom's. I'm a genius! And I'll confess tomorrow night after rehearsals._

**Scene 4: Phantom of the Opera**

The organ music began while Haruhi's hand fell gently into Tamaki's. Her expression was entranced and dreamy as Tamaki slowly began pulling her along with him across the stage and she began to sing.

"_In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came__That voice which calls to me and speaks my name__And do I dream again? For now I find__The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_." She sang while Tamaki kept glancing back at her.

"_Sing once again with me_," He sung softly, but still projected his voice. "_Our __strange duet__My power over you grows stronger yet__And though you turn from me to glance behind__The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind_." The stage finished its rotation and as Yuki said the next prop was waiting for them, the gondola that moved from wires under the stage. Gently, Tamaki helped Haruhi in to sit in the boat, as she kept in character and gazed around curiously while he picked up the stick and act as though he was pushing the boat.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear__I am the mask you wear_…"

"_It's me they hear_." Tamaki finished as they began again in unison.

"_My spirit and my voice in one combined__The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_."

"_In all your fantasies. You always knew That man and mystery_…" Tamaki sang.

"_Were both in you_." Haruhi finished.

"_And in this labyrinth, Where night is blind, The Phantom of the opera is there, Inside your/my mind_." They sang in unison as Haruhi looked in around.

"_He's there, The Phantom of the Opera_!"

"Cut!" Yuki shouted. The two looked over at the director that was sitting in the front row with a smile on her face. "This is going well."

"Then why did you stop?" Tamaki asked.

"Well Suoh, I doubt you've began teaching your student vocalizing, and that is a part we cannot leave out." Yuki explained rubbing her chin. "So for that part, Fujioka will lip sync."

"Lip sync?" The two asked in unison.

"Isn't that cheating?" Haruhi asked, getting out of the gondola.

"Not really, it's only mainly for this song that you'll do it and at the end no less so it should be fine." Yuki waved. Haruhi glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Kyoya's glasses reflect the light back at her.

_Cooperate._ She thought and just sighed. "Fine, who's going to do it?"

"Well as a matter of fact," Yuki grinned. "I've had vocal lessons so I'll be able to do it off stage."

"Well with that decided, we should go on with the number." Tamaki said anticipating. It was after this song that he would be able to confess and he was over excited.

"Fine, fine," Yuki waved. "Alright let's go on with _Music of the Night_."

**Scene 5: Music of the Night**

The music began to start as a gentle wave that fell over Haruhi, making her feel sucked into it, and wondering if everyone felt this way hearing the song. Tamaki was off a distance away from her, and slowly he turned to face her, his eyes captivating her.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation__Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_," Tamaki began singing softly. "_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_." He was slowly beginning to approach her, in slow strides, to approach the gondola where she sat and held out his hand. She slowly rose and accepted his hand as he helped her out of the gondola.

"_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor__Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_," When Haruhi glanced behind her, his hand came up and gently caressed her cheek while turning her to face him. "_Turn your face away from the garish light of day__Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light__And listen to the music of the night_." He sang with the music and his voice growing louder as he let go of her hand and motioned around in his liar.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams__Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before__Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_…" He led off and his voice became soft once again. "_And you live as you've never lived before_." He held out his hand to her, and Haruhi moved closer and placed her hand in his.

"_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor__Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender__Turn your face away from the garish light of day__Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light__And listen to the music of the night._" He sung circling around her and his voice becoming louder. "_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world__Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before__Let your soul take you where you long to be_!"

He gulped and tried to keep his cool from the look she was giving him. "_Only then can you belong to me_." He sang softly and approached her from behind. "_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_," His hands caressed over her hips and up her waist to her arm in order to grab her hand. "_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_."

"_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in__To the power of the music that I write__The power of the music of the night_!" He finished leading her around and would during the performance show her, his intentions of making her his bride and she fell back in her arms, in acting faint.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_," He sung softly setting her on the pillows in the gondola. "_Help me make the music of the night_." He led off and began leaning closer.

"Cut!" Yuki interrupted and Haruhi's eyes flew open. "Nice job Suoh!"

Haruhi blinked her large brown eyes up at the embarrassed Tamaki. "Senpai…could you please back away a little?" She asked.

Tamaki leapt back, turning darker and darker while from the corner Hikaru watched with a frightened expression.

"Alright where's Hikaru Hitachiin!? We need to go on and do _All I ask of you._" Yuki ordered glancing at her watch. Tamaki's jaw dropped knowing he could not let this happen without confessing.

"Tamaki!" Aiyo shouted coming over. "We need to do a fitting so will you come with me."

Before Tamaki could object, Aiyo already grabbed hold of his sleeve and began dragging him away as Hikaru approached Haruhi.

**Scene 10: All I Ask of You**

Hikaru approached her with his usual grin on his face. Haruhi nodded and the music soon began to pick up softly and smoothly giving a romantic setting.

"_No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, My words will warm and calm you_…" Hikaru sung grabbing her hands. Haruhi's face was completely shocked and frightened. "_Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you_."

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you_." Haruhi sung walking away from him.

"_Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, Your fears are far behind you_." Hikaru coaxed.

"_All I want is freedom_," Haruhi sung softly with a sigh."_A world with no more night. And you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me_…"

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too Christine, that's all I ask of you_." He led off and leaned down closer as if to kiss her when Haruhi moved away.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you_." She turned to face him with a tender smile.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_…" They sang in unison.

"_Say you love me_," Haruhi sung in a whisper.

"_You know I do_." Hikaru whispered back, his hand trailing up behind her neck.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you_." They trailed off in unison and Hikaru leaned closer with his lips on hers. Tamaki finally managed to escape from Aiyo and paused dead seeing the two kissing.

Haruhi was stiff although felt a natural sense wave over herself and her arms rose up to wrap around his neck. Hikaru smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist to pick her up and spun her around. Tamaki was off to his side and let out the breath he was holding. Feeling his heart beginning to break.

The two broke apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too_," They sang in unison and their voices lowered softly. "_Love me, that's all I ask of you_."

Hikaru leaned down and rested his chin on Haruhi's shoulder. "Haruhi?" He asked.

"Yeah." She murmured and he swallowed the lump in his throat. _Now or Tono will beat me to it._

"There's something I need to tell you something."

"What?" She whispered

"I love you." He whispered and pulled away to see her shocked expression. His hand intertwined with hers and pulled her along off stage past Tamaki, knowing she would want to talk. Neither of them knowing of their upper classman standing there.

"It's true Haruhi…I love you." He said in a more audible tone. Tamaki's heart stopped and he began backing off slowly onstage. Tears beginning to choke him.

"_He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing_." He began sobbed but sung in sync and whispered to himself. "Haruhi"

He looked up, and glared off as the two walked away together. "_You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you_!" He shouted and twirled his cloak around him dramatically.

* * *

**Play into Reality**

**Act 2 scene 1: 6 MONTHS LATER…LITERALLY Masquerade**

"Great job during the first act everyone." Yuki clapped while everyone was adjusting their costumes. "And as I predicted with the Host club here, we had a large turnout."

The cast applauded and Renge smiled and bopped up the feather had she wore as part of her costume as Carlotta during _Masquerade._

"Now has anyone seen Suoh?" She asked looking around.

"He disappeared before the intermission started and his costume for the next number is gone to." Toga said, pulling on a tailcoat as part of the chorus.

"Well just as long as he shows up for his dramatic appearance I'm fine." Yuki barked pressing her ear piece. "Alright orchestra, go on and start up. Hitachiin, Ootori, you're up." She said pointing out to the stage. Kaoru and Kyoya exchanged glances and put on their masks. As they walked out, the music starting slow and soft and picked up full with energy with the many chorus singing.

"Come on Haruhi." Hikaru murmured, pulling on her gloved hand. Hikaru was in a tuxedo and Haruhi was dressed in a gown long and flowing, similar to the one that was worn in the movie version as she was told. It was a rose bud pink and had many layers in order for it to puff out. Since it was an actual performance, she wore a curly haired wig and usually was giggled at whenever she walked on stage considering everyone thought she was a cross-dressing dude.

Haruhi felt her heart beat harder in her chest thinking of the ferocity in Tamaki's eyes earlier. Over the past few months, Tamaki was avoiding her and always seemed tense and on edge. She was tugged off with Hikaru. The chorus was going on for the score of _Masquerade_ and the music softened as queue for Hikaru and Haruhi to walk out.

"_Think of it as a secret engagement_." Haruhi sung softly.

"_But why is it secret? What have we to hide_?" Hikaru asked and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away as in the script.

"Not here Raoul." She murmured softly.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Please, let's not argue-"

"_You will understand in time_." The two sang in a soft unison as the music picked up for the dance number. Hikaru lead Haruhi across the dance floor in fluid motions, even though they hardly even practiced this scene.

When the music slowed down for a few beats as the two circled around together it became close to a kiss scene they were supposed to share. When the face of Tamaki flashed through her mind, Haruhi pulled away again unexpectedly and looked down at the floor not sure why she was feeling this way when a few months ago she could kiss him without worry. Before Hikaru could ask what was wrong the familiar music of the Phantom's theme picked up and the two shot their eyes up to the staircase to see Tamaki standing there all in red with a black bandana with eye slits cut and a white mask over his face.

"_Why so silent, good Messieurs_?" He sung slowly trudging down the steps. "_Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant_!" He pulled out a sword from his waist and held it in his hand as if it wasn't a dangerous weapon.

"_Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act. Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight, It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office. Not the arts…As for our star, Miss Christine Daae_..." He trailed off. Hikaru glanced at Haruhi who was looking up worriedly at Tamaki.

"_No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows, though, Should she wish to excel. She has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Her teacher_..." He trailed off approaching her. The look in her eye was pity, something that disgusted him. "_Your chains are still mine_."

He pulled off the necklace she wore as a prop and leaned closer for only her to hear. "You belong to me Haruhi!" He hissed and grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"Tamaki-senpai!" She hissed to him as he pulled her along behind the curtain. "Listen Haruhi, you've made a mistake picking Hikaru." He whispered.

"What?" She asked confusingly.

"You picked wrong…" He repeated again.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted. Tamaki glared over at the approaching twin and ran off leaving Haruhi gaping in shock as he left.

**Scene 5: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

Haruhi stood up from a seat and walked over slowly to a bench where a black cloak was placed. Hikaru was leaning back in a chair, pretending to be asleep at the moment while Haruhi wrapped the cloak around her and picked up the fake flowers. The stage began rotating soundlessly under her, as she walked slowly with the soft music picking up.

"_You were once my one companion__You were all that mattered_," She sang softly contemplating over Tamaki's actions. "_You were once a friend and father_." She couldn't help but think of Tamaki always calling himself that and how he suddenly stopped recently.

"_Then my world was shattered__Wishing you were somehow here again__Wishing you were somehow near__Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed__Somehow you would be here_." She gazed up dramatically. "_Wishing I could hear your voice again__Knowing that I never would__Dreaming of you won't help me to do__All that you dreamed I could__Passing bells and sculpted angels__Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions__You were warm and gentle_."

The music led on with the stage coming to a stop with the graveyard setting. "_Too many years fighting back tears__Why can't the past just die? __Wishing you were somehow here again Knowing we must say, "Goodbye". Try to forgive, teach me to live Give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears No more gazing across the wasted years," She trailed off falling beside the grave. "Help me say, "Goodbye"… Help me say, "Goodbye"_"

There was a small amount of violin music and Haruhi felt her heart pounding in her chest when a voice suddenly appeared.

"_Wandering child,__So lost, so helpless__Yearning for my guidance_." Tamaki sang, his voice sounding distant. Haruhi looked up hopefully and looked around to not see him.

"_Angel or father__Friend or phantom__Who is it there, staring_?" She asked spinning around. "_Angel, oh, speak__What endless longings__Echo in this whisper_!"

"_Too long you've wandered in winter__Far from my fathering gaze_..."

"_Wildly my mind beats against you_..." She interrupted.

"_You resist_..." He answered her.

"_Yet your/the soul obeys_..._Angel of Music,__You/I denied me/you!__Turning from true beauty!__Angel of Music!__Do not shun me/My protector!__Come to your/me strange Angel_..." Tamaki popped out from the shadows surprising Haruhi as he held out his hand to her.

"_I am your Angel of Music...__Come to me; Angel of Music_..." Haruhi was walking closer and Hikaru showed up on queue.

"Wait!" He shouted, catching Haruhi's gaze. Though he couldn't say his next line when Tamaki pulled out the sword he still had with him from earlier and began swinging it around violently lashing at Hikaru.

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as Hikaru pulled out his own plastic sword that Tamaki sliced in half.

_That one's not a prop! _Haruhi shouted in her mind and jumped up in Hikaru's defense.

"Wait Tamaki!" She stopped realizing she called him by his real name. "Phantom…"

Hikaru wasted no time and took hold of her wrist and dragged her the opposite way from Haruhi while Tamaki was distracted. The blonde twirled around with an angry grunt and was huffing with fuming anger.

"Now then, it'll be war upon you both." He hissed walking off stage to only have Yuki smash her arm into his throat and pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" She hissed to him while the others were preparing for _Notes_.

"I was playing my part." Tamaki said pushing her off.

"With a real sword Suoh! You could have hurt someone."

"And what if I did." Yuki grabbed his arm and turned to face him, Haruhi peeking out from behind her changing curtain for her next number.

"Alright Suoh, that's enough." Yuki hissed. "You're obviously not well so for the last bit Toya will fill in for you."

Tamaki was only silent but gave a small sneer and then spun away. Yuki turned around and spotted Haruhi and sighed.

"Get going Fujioka, you have to go and act afraid."

"I already am." She whispered when she spun around with her skirt swishing behind her. The violin was playing for _Don Juan_ and she noticed Toya give her a thumbs up behind the curtain, signal for when she was ready as she walked out onto the stage and slowly sat down on the floor. Her dress skirt flowed around her. The material a dark magenta with lacy sleeves and many tears to the dress. The collar was brought up pretty high, and done by the Hitachiin's so it wouldn't be a clue of her true gender but it was still in all a pretty dress.

She waited patiently for the Phantom, wondering what was keeping them when she heard the rustle of curtain and then a familiar singing voice.

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which from now has been silent, silent_…" Haruhi slowly turned her head in fear and her heart skipped a beat when her assumption was right, and was looking over to meet violet eyes. Tamaki was back as the Phantom.

**Scene 7: Past the point of no return**

Haruhi's heart pounded in her own chest. Here she was on stage with a live audience out in front of her practically drooling to see what their beloved Host Club stars would do and she was stuck with a Tamaki who was apparently going crazy and was 'fired' and here he was back for the finale.

"_I have brought you. That our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses Completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me. No second thoughts You've decided…Decided."_ He was walking around the stage, like a predator and his eyes scorching over her as his prey. He stopped at the very front of the stage and tossed his cloak over his shoulder and waited for Haruhi's move.

The girl looked out to the crowd, all the anticipating girls who were on the edge of their seat. The show must go on. Slowly she rose from her seat on the ground and looking at Tamaki, waiting for his part to continue.

"_Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end."_ He was slowly approaching her. "_Past all thought of "if" or "when". No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend." _

He circled around her, with her gaze following him with questioning eyes when his hand suddenly grasped around her neck. "_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?"_ His hand trailed off her neck and across her shoulder all the way down her arm and took hold of her hand.

"_Past the point of no return. The final threshold .What warm unspoken secrets Will we learn Beyond the point of no return?" _Tamaki pulled on her hand gently, leading her a few steps across the stage and stopped center stage as they had rehearsed. There was a small moment of silent between the two. Haruhi didn't understand what was happening with in Tamaki's mind but knew the time for now was to give the audience their performance.

"_You have brought me. To that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears Into silence, silence."_ She sung looking up to the ceiling. "_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined Our bodies entwining Defenseless and silent, Now I am here with you No second thoughts I've decide, Decided."_

She turned back to Tamaki and could see through to the expression he had, shocked. _Why would he be shocked of something we've rehearsed for so many months?_ She asked herself. "_Past the point of no return. No going back now, Our passion-play has now at last begun."_ She was slowly moving towards the right sided staircase of the set, with Tamaki slowly following her going to the left side. The look in his eyes was like he was entranced with her, though she only kept with her part.

"_Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question. How long should we two wait before we're one?_ _When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom. When will the flames at last CONSUME us?"_ They were both on different ends of the level above the stage, slowly walking towards each other and Tamaki tossed aside his cape that landed in the audience; with a sudden squeal from the girls who caught it.

"_Past the point of no return. The final threshold. The bridge is crossed. So stand and watch it burn We've passed the point of no return." _The two sang in unison finally approaching each other. Haruhi only stood in front of him, but with swift movement, Tamaki grabbed her hands and spun her towards him._  
_There was only silence other than the orchestration, Tamaki's hands gently caressing over Haruhi's.

"_Say you'll share with me One love, one lifetime Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me With you here… Beside you…" _He sang softly when Haruhi turned to face him and his voice rose, becoming stronger. "_Anywhere you go Let me go too Haruhi that's all I ask of…"_

He never reached the last lyric when Haruhi reached her hand up and took off the mask. Only the one part of the performance not met, was that Tamaki wasn't wearing the make-up. _This is only a performance for her, she doesn't understand whatever I sing is real._ Tamaki thought sadly.

"Look at Tamaki!" One of the audiences whispered.

"Why isn't he wearing make-up, he's supposed to be disfigured?" Another asked.

_Then if it's a performance she expects,_ He thought coldly and withdrew the sword he had. _Then one she'll receive._

Grabbing a harsh hold of Haruhi, he ran down the stairs dragging her behind him.

**Scene 8: Down Once More**

"We have to do something!" Hikaru hissed to Yuki who was hesitating but still held her arms out in front of her.

"What do you suggest we do?! Pronounce Tamaki is crazy, and is kidnapping Haruhi and start a panic?! I have a feeling that he isn't going to hurt her Hikaru-" The set for the next scene changed for the Phantom's liar, and Haruhi was perfectly trying to break free from Tamaki's hold.

"_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair__Down we plunge to the prison of my mind__Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_" Tamaki spun to face her with a menacing expression. "_Why, you ask,__Was I bound and chained In this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_

"Tamaki-senpai, you're not even wearing the make-up!" Haruhi hissed though was ignored as Tamaki pulled her to him.

"Why?" He huffed leaving out the other part of the song and saw her frightened and confused expression. "WHY?!"

"Senpai… what?" She whispered, though Tamaki didn't meet her expression when Hikaru popped out behind Haruhi.

"_Wait!__I think, my dear__We have a guest."_ He said spinning her around.

"Hika- Raoul!" She covered in time.

"_Sir, this is indeed An unparalleled delight_." Tamaki went on. "_I__Had rather hoped That you would come And now my wish comes true You have truly made my night_!"

Hikaru swallowed the lump in his throat and knew in order to protect Tamaki from everyone thinking he was crazy, keep the show going that luckily described their situation perfectly. "_Free her. Do what you will, only free her Have you no pity_?"

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea_." Tamaki sneered.

"_Please, Hikaru__It's useless_." Haruhi protested forgetting to use the stage name in her confusion and didn't even look over at him, but kept her gaze on Tamaki.

"_I love her! Does that mean nothing_? _I love her!__Show some compassion_!"

"_The world showed no compassion to me_!" Tamaki shouted.

_No compassion?_ Haruhi repeated in her mind and turned to Hikaru.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, let me see her." He pleaded.

"_Be my guest, sir_…" Tamaki said pulling the lever that opened the gate Hikaru was behind. "_Monsieur, I bid you welcome Did you think that I would harm her?__Why should I make her pay For the sins which are yours?_"

He picked up a rope and swung it around Hikaru's neck causing Haruhi to gasp in horror, Christine was supposed to be feeling. "_Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!__Nothing can save you now, Except perhaps Haruhi_!" He hissed turning to her but still kept a tight hold on the rope, while Hikaru clawed at the end tightly around his throat.

"_Why aren't they using their stage names_?" One of the girls in the crowd whispered.

"_I don't know but it's so exciting_!"

"_Start a new life with me Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice, This is the point of no return_!"

Haruhi gulped and still thought it was all more of a performance. "_The tears I might have shed For your dark fate Grow cold and turn to tears of hate_!"

"_Haruhi, forgive me, please forgive me I did it all for you,__And all for nothing_ . . ." Hikaru gasped out.

"_Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered_!" Haruhi sang on with Tamaki joining in.

"_Too late for turning back Too late for useless pity. So do you end your days with me__Or do you send him to his grave_?" He hissed, pulling on the rope harder, making it so Hikaru couldn't speak. "Make...your…choice."

Haruhi watched frightened, and slowly her feet began moving over to him and saw the truth in his eyes. The truth covered by jealousy for some reason.

"Why do you act like this Angel, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." She made up and kissed him. In the musical, Christine kissed the Phantom out of pity, but here, it was Haruhi and Tamaki kissing. The kiss she gave him in hopes to relieve the anger he was feeling.

Pulling apart they gazed into each other's eyes and then his hand lifted up to the nape of her neck. Haruhi's hands wrapped up around his neck and she pulled herself up for another kiss, while Hikaru watched with a shocked expression.

Tamaki's hold on the rope dropped, and Hikaru fell over and started coughing, gasping for air and looked back up to Haruhi confusingly.

"Haruhi, I love you." Tamaki sung in a soft whisper to her. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat, different then the way when Hikaru confessed and she turned back to the said twin.

"I'm sorry Hik- Raoul." She remembered taking hold of Tamaki's hand and walked over to Hikaru and placed the ring accessory down in front of him. "Please forgive me, I can't choose you." Tamaki smiled with relief as the two slowly walked off.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_." She sang to Tamaki.

"_Say the word and I will follow you_."

"_Share each day with me__Each night, each morning_." They sang in unison as they walked off stage leaving Hikaru who was beginning to cry and looked down at the ring Haruhi left and looked up out to the crowd.

"_It's over now, the music of the night_!" He sang the finishing line and spotted the candelabrum left for the Phantom's using to smash the mirrors and took his anger out through that. As he smash the last mirror, he took one look back out to the audience and walked off stage as the rest of the orchestration played out; then there was a loud eruption from the crowd.

**Finale**

"That was great!" Yuki fist pumped, and laughed. "No amount of practice or writing could have given us a better ending."

"Even though Haruhi could have gotten hurt." Kyoya said coldly.

"I think Hika-chan was hurt worse." Hunny said pointing to the twin who was rubbing his fingers over his eyes. "Where is Haru-chan and Tama-chan?"

The said main stars where in the back outside in the cold midst of early winter.

"Did you mean that Senpai?" Haruhi asked, catching her breath.

"Yes."

"I mean, you've been pretty psycho for the past few months, and is this what it was about?"

"I...just got jealous. I wanted you to chose me and I was going to confess, but Hikaru beat me to it, and-" Haruhi placed her hand over his mouth in order to stop his ramble.

"Senpai for one that's a poor excuse. You could have hurt someone and could have killed Hikaru! He's your friend." She scolded. "But…I can't say that I don't…feel the same way."

Tamaki's face was completely shocked and then it melted more into something tender. "Is that so?" He whispered and cupped her face and soon planted his lips on hers.

"Haruhi! Tamaki!" Kyoya called opening the door to find them. "There you two are, Yuki says the audience is requesting Haruhi for a Q&A."

"Go on then my little ingénue." He teased lovingly.

"Fine." Haruhi huffed, walking foreword and then spotted Hikaru.

"You don't need to worry." He chuckled and looked up. "I understand, just friends."

"Thank you." She smiled tenderly and walked past him and was about to walk on stage when a hook caught hold of her sleeve and pulled apart the front part of the costume, revealing her tank top. There was a gasp from the crowd and Haruhi's arms fled to cross over her chest as she ran back off stage.

"Haruhi's a girl!" Some shouted. The other hosts ran out and looked from her to the crowd.

"My secret's out." She squeaked feeling anxiety flood over her, unsure of her future now at Ouran.

"Tamaki!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned around and saw the Chairman, Tamaki's father striding over with a scowl.

"Father." Tamaki greeted.

"I saw the whole performance, and thought an actual wonderful job on the account of the other actors and director." He said smiling at Yuki and then turned to Haruhi. "And I stayed after and noticed what happened. Apparently you've been keeping a secret from the student body Miss Fujioka. You should be expelled for your actions. And I should be calling all of your parents!" He hissed to the remaining boys.

Haruhi slumped over awaiting her punishment and ruined future. "However, your performance was absolutely stunning. So you may stay in Ouran and I will fix the troubles caused if…" Everyone hesitated and he actually grinned. "If you and the Host Club continue in doing some more fabulous stage productions." Haruhi exchanged glances back with the host club and Tamaki's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Really?" The twins asked actually shocked at the fairness the Chairman was offering after keeping a huge secret.

"Maybe Usa-cahn can be in it next time." Hunny giggled.

"I have no problem with it." Kyoya smirked and Mori only shrugged. Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged glances and all of them nodded.

"Deal."

**God this thing was long! I hate song fics…I do and yet I wanted to do this one so bad and wanted to make it seem like a musical and in order to do that I had to add in the lyrics, so I don't know why if I was someone to hate songfics that I did one with a bunch of them.**

**Well I'm glad I finished this one and I hope you guys like it as much as I loved writing it. Please review! I worked so hard on this one so please make me feel special! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
